


Teach me

by JustAnotherDumbUsername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author didn’t cry this time, Come get y’all’s juice, Death, Kenma falls in love with life, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, Yaku and Lev show up, author kins Kozume Kenma way too hard for this shit, i love me some gay Russians, kuroken is my comfort ship why do I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherDumbUsername/pseuds/JustAnotherDumbUsername
Summary: Kenma hated soulmates. Kuroo changed his mind.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU is when you turn 20 a red string shows up on your finger that connects to your soulmates

Kozume Kenma always hated the concept of soulmates. Someone you were destined to be with. As though you couldn’t decide for yourself what you wanted. 

Until his 20th birthday, sitting in the dark room with the stupid cake Kuroo had made, candles lit. Sure, Kenma celebrated with his family. But it Ras tradition for him to have a little party with Kuroo, so Kuroo could be the first to wish him a happy birthday. 

It had always been that way, for as long as Kenma could remember. It didn’t matter if Kenma had to open his window for Kuroo to get in, or if their parents said a sleepover was ok. Kuroo was there, one way or another. 

So here he was, 11:59, staring at the stupid candles on his cake. With the boy he’d been in love with since middle school. 

Kenma hated soulmates. 

“Okay, ready?” Kuroo has his phone out, already recording.

“Sure,” 

“3.. 2.. 1... Happy birthday!” 

Kenma blows the candles out as the clock turns to 12:00, sending the room into complete blackness. He kept his eyes closed, listening to Kuroo stumble around in the dark. 

The lights turned on, and Kenma opened his eyes slowly. The red string tied loosely around his ring finger was... 

“You knew,” the words are out before he can even stop them. 

“Yeah, I did, but you were always so against soulmates so I di-“ 

Kenma cuts him off by pulling him down by that stupid necktie of his and kissing him firmly. Kuroo makes a soft noise, and melts into the kiss. 

“Soulmates works for me,” 

“Does it?” 

“I didn’t like the idea because I had a giant crush on you Kuroo,” 

“That makes much more sense-“ Kuroo starts to laugh. And that makes Kenma laugh. And then they’re both laughing in a too-small apartment, and Kuroo is pulling him closer, and yeah. Kenma could get used to this. 

~

So they move in together. Kenma doesn’t mind it, not exactly. He likes having someone there. He likes being able to wake up next to Kuroo. He likes that Kuroo isn’t too pushy, he likes that Kuroo cares. 

Kozume Kenma likes Kuroo. 

Kozume Kenma does not like the fact that Kuroo is always away. His job takes him all across Japan, and he’s rarely ever home on time. 

But Kenma waits. And waits. And waits for him to get home. 

And he always does eventually, and when he does Kenma gets lots of hugs and kisses and then they fall asleep together, Kenma tucked right under Kuroo’s chin. 

And so Kenma waits. 

And as time passes, he learns how to take care of himself and the house. He learns how to make food, and clean up. Kuroo takes him on dates and trips and Kenma is happy. 

Kuroo teaches Kenma how to love himself, yes, but he also teaches him how to love the world. Kenma never had any hope for the future. But now he loved the world. 

He loved the lights of the city, and the sounds, and the people he met. He loved the quiet of the night, when everything was silent except for the crickets. He loved the stars, and how they looked in the sky. 

Kenma loved the world. 

~ 

Kuroo had a work trip. All the way in America. 2 weeks long, and Kenma waited up for him as he always did the nights Kuroo was supposed to get back. 

Kozume Kenma got a call. 

He doesn’t remember most of it. He remembers the panic, he remembers the attendant’s voice. And he remembers the words he never wanted to hear. 

“There’s been an accident,” 

And that was the last Kenma ever saw of Kuroo. 

The next few weeks were a blur, all preparations for a funeral, organizing the estate. Lev and Yaku came down from Russia to make sure Kenma didn’t sign anything he wouldn’t with a clear head. 

He hadn’t gone home since the call, stayed in hotels with Lev and Yaku. He got back and Kuroo’s suitcase was at the door, delivered by a different plane. 

Kenma brought it inside. 

He knew he needed to unpack so he did, methodically taking out the clothes that Kuroo had so meticulously folded, and the ones he had already worn, shoved into the bag haphazardly. 

And then he found a small box. 

And that’s when Kenma cried. 

He never did stop wearing the ring, even if Kuroo never gave it to him. And he took care of everything. And he hated the world for it but he couldn’t be bitter.

Because, the truth was, soulmates only stuck around long enough to teach you something.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t cry this time are you proud of me


End file.
